In recent years, the development of electronic products is directed towards slimness and lightweight. When thinner and lighter materials or hollowed structures are applied in notebooks to reduce the weight, the overall strength is weakened at the same time. For example, since the strength of the casing is weakened, the stress generated when a notebook is opened or closed may cause the display panel of the display device to be deformed and generate pooling phenomenon. Even worse, the panel might be damaged and generate dead pixels or mura.
Therefore, it has become a prominent task for the industries to provide a display device with robust strength and lightweight.